This disclosure relates to a system for preprocessing images for applications such as skin tone detection and face detection.
In the ever expanding fields of personal computing and electronic devices, more and more features and functionality are being incorporated into portable devices. For example, many mobile devices such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) include cameras for capturing images and video. Processing captured images and video on a mobile device is challenging due to limited processing resources available on the mobile platform.